1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cyanoacrylate compositions that include, in addition to a cyanoacrylate component, a compound embraced by structure A:
where D is independently a member selected from O or S, and
A is independently a member selected from hydrogen, linear, branched or cyclic alkyl groups having from 1 to about 20 carbon atoms, alkenyl groups having from 2 to about 20 carbon atoms, alkynyl groups having from 2 to about 20 carbon atoms, and aryl groups having from 6 to about 20 carbon atoms, with or without interruption or substitution by a member selected from halogen, silicon, hydroxy, ester, and sulfate, provided that at least one A is not H and that at least one A has at least one carboxyl group attached thereto.
2. Brief Description of Related Technology
Cyanoacrylate adhesive compositions are well known, and widely used as quick setting, instant adhesives with a wide variety of uses. See H. V. Coover, D. W. Dreifus and J. T. O'Connor, “Cyanoacrylate Adhesives” in Handbook of Adhesives, 27, 463-77, I. Skeist, ed., Van Nostrand Reinhold, New York, 3rd ed. (1990). See also G. H. Millet, “Cyanoacrylate Adhesives” in Structural Adhesives: Chemistry and Technology, S. R. Hartshorn, ed., Plenun Press, New York, p. 249-307 (1986).
However, some substrates to be adhesively bonded are routinely acknowledged as having less than desirable performance with cyanoacrylate compositions as the adhesive material. One of those substrates is aluminum.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide cyanoacrylate compositions that demonstrate desirable performance on difficult-to-bond substrates, such as aluminum.